


Missed Calls

by fiji13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiji13/pseuds/fiji13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of voice mails left by Ichabod to Abbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need a Plumber

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, but I do own these voicemails! Enjoy!

Abbie awoke in the middle of the night desperate for a drink of water. As she rolled out of the bed she noticed her phone flashing, a missed a call.

1 Missed Call 1:30 AM

Ichabod Crane

Dear Miss Mills,

       I foremost apologize for contacting you at such an inopportune hour. I know that you value your _beauty sleepy_ greatly. However, I find myself in desperate need of your assistance. It seems that the indoor latrine has begun spewing water uncontrollably, with no signs of ceasing. I have made several attempts to rectify the situation, all without success. I fear that if the spewing does not come to an end, the entire washroom will flood. Your assistance would be greatly appreciated, as I have become overwhelmed by my current predicament.

I am respectfully,

Ichabod Crane

 

 

The toilet was overflowing! Abbie didn’t want to imagine how he managed to break the toilet as 1:30 in the morning. She instantly knew that going back to sleep was no longer an option.


	2. Semi-Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more missed calls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. School has been extra hard.

As Abbie tossed the bags of grocery into her jeep, she looked at her phone to check the time. 12:15pm, and of course another missed call from Ichabod. She had a special ring tone for him, but as usual her malfunctioning phone did not ring.

1 Missed Call 12:10 pm

Ichabod Crane

Dear Miss Mills,

I realize that it is most improper for me to schedule an engagement using a smart phone. Due to the many recent stressors, I fear that my mind is not as sharp as it usually is. Miss Mills would you do me the honor of having dinner with me at my cabin at 6:30pm? I would much like to celebrate our newfound friendship. Although I have yet to create a menu, I am sure that whatever is served will be to your liking. The attire will be semi-formal.

I am respectfully,

Ichabod Crane

 

A semi-formal dinner date with Crane? Abbie couldn’t help but wonder what she was going to wear. What was he going to wear? He only had one outfit!  


	3. Poets

                                                                                    1 Missed Call    10:40 am

                                                                                     Ichabod Crane 

 

Dear Miss Mills,

I am calling to inform you of my impending delayed arrival. I know we planned to gather at the Archive Room at 11am. However, I’ve seem to have lost track of time during my exploration of the local library. During my visit, a kindhearted librarian directed me towards 19th and 20th century writers and poets. I must say that I am now quite fond of William Woodsworth, Edgar Allen Poe, and Mark Twain. I look forward to conversing with you about these authors at a later date. Once again Miss Mills, please accept my apologies, I shall make haste.

 

I am respectfully,

Ichabod Crane


	4. Boy Stalking

1 Missed Call 2:35pm

Ichabod Crane

Dear Miss Mills,

I have called to inform you of a most urgent matter. Whilst I was taking an afternoon stroll through the local park, I spotted your Luke. Although I have made my opinions of this man known to you, several times, I understand that you are still quite fond of this man. I observed your Luke entertaining a scantily clad woman, who apparently has no respect for public decorum. I saw Luke touching the woman in a most inappropriate manner. This is hardly the behavior of a gentleman. I feel that it is my duty to inform you of this incident. I will continue to observe the situation and report any new information promptly. Miss Mills, as I have stated before, Luke is not a worthy suitor.

I am respectfully,

Ichabod Crane  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any more ideas for voice mails, let me know!!


	5. Jailbird

Abbie thought it would be best to show Ichabod around Tarrytown. He’d been in this century for nearly two months and hadn’t explored the surrounding areas. Tarrytown was small and Ichabod was a grown man, so Abbie saw no problem with him taking a short walk around town, alone. They had agreed to meet for lunch at 1:15pm, but Ichabod wasn’t at the restaurant.

1 Missed Call 1:00pm

Ichabod Crane

Dear Miss Mills,

It seems that I once again find myself falsely imprisoned. The _kind_ officer has informed me that I am allowed only one phone call. While exploring the town, I stumbled upon a small group of men dressed in Revolutionary War clothing. I was curious to see if these men were from my era, so I tried to converse with them. Unfortunately these men found my talk of horsemen, General Washington, and the apocalypse disturbing. The men called the local police to apprehend me. I am being accused of public drunkenness! I have not had a single drink in over four days! Miss Mills, I ask that you please make haste and deliver me from this most unlawful situation.

I am respectfully,

Ichabod Crane  

 

Abbie didn’t know whether to be angry or laugh. This would be Ichabod’s second arrest. Clearly he is becoming quite the jailbird.


	6. You've got one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crane wants a new phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I was waiting for the new episodes. After tonight's finale I'm sure I will have much more material to work with :)

1 Missed Call 11:58pm

Ichabod Crane

Dear Miss Mills,

I have spent the last few hours researching the most up-to-date smart phones. I have narrowed my options to two smart phones. I assume you are familiar with the iPhone 5s and the Galaxy Note 3. I’ve found myself drawn to the size of the Galaxy Note, however I have heard rumors that a new model is to be released in the near future. I have no desire to purchase a smart phone that will become obsolete within the next month or so. Miss Mills, are you able to confirm or deny this rumor? Whichever phone I procure must be equipped with unlimited ‘ _talk and text_.’ Our ability to communicate is of the utmost importance to me. I am much looking forward to going _phone shopping_ tomorrow morning Miss Mills. I recommend that we begin our search at Verizon, as they seem to have the most convincing advertisements. I also wanted to inform you that I recieved a bill from the Westchester County Water Company for the sum of $30. This is an outrage sum of money, and disturbs me greatly. We must also handle this problem tomorrow. Goodnight Miss Mills, may you have only the sweetest of dreams.

 

I am respectfully,

Ichabod Crane  


	7. pancakes

1 Missed Call 6:52 AM

Ichabod Crane

Dear Miss Mills,

I apologize for calling you at such an inopportune hour. As this is your day off, I assume that you are sleeping in later than usual. I wanted to inform you that I received my first paycheck, as you call it, yesterday and I am pleasantly surprised. In celebration of this fortuitous event, I would be honored if you would accompany me to breakfast. I have seen numerous advertisements for an eatery called IHOP. They apparently have “all you can eat” pancakes. I have never eaten a ‘pancake’ but I look forward to experiencing this new dish with you Miss Mills.  

I am respectfully,

Ichabod Crane  


	8. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie has a date!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!

1 Missed Call 2:10 pm

Ichabod Crane

Dear Miss Mills,

I have not forgotten about your engagement this evening with Mr. John Davis. However, I have forgotten his time of arrival at your apartment. I do not think it is proper for an unmarried woman to be alone with a strange man. Especially when there is no proof that this man’s intentions are completely honorable. Before you depart with this man for your _Valentine’s date_ I intend to question him thoroughly. Do not worry Miss Mills, my questioning will be both polite and respectful. I simply wish to determine your suitor’s social status and ability to provide for you. I realize that you are a smart woman who can choose her own company, however there are some things that a male must do. Men have a way of revealing their intentions to other men, while being able to hide them from women. I look forward to meeting your gentlemen friend this evening.

I am respectfully,

Ichabod Crane


	9. Pumpkin Spice

1:50 PM 1 Missed Call

Ichabod Crane

Dear Miss Mills,

Before you departed to the grocery store, you asked if there was anything I wanted. I presumptuously declined your offer without thinking it through. While exploring the more than 300 television channels, I noticed the most interesting advertisement. Miss Mills have you had the opportunity to taste the Pumpkin Spice Latte from Starbucks? Is it nearly as delicious as it looks on the television screen? What exactly is that fluffy white substance that is placed atop of the cup? Exactly which spices are the pumpkins spiced with? I would be most grateful if you were to bring one home for me to sample. If your schedule does not permit an additional stop, perhaps we may try the Spice Pumpkin Latte on a later date.

I am respectfully,

Ichabod Crane  

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests for any situation, please let me know!!!


End file.
